A duck decoy is an artificial duck that floats. They are employed by duck hunters to attract ducks into an area in which the duck decoys are placed. In addition to the artificial duck, the duck decoy includes a line, string or wire, usually two to four feet in length, and a weight attached to the line. The weight is varied according to the preference of the hunter, wind velocity, strength of the current or tide of the water, and the depth and nature of the bottom of the body of water in which the duck decoy is placed.
According to present practice, hunters usually carry all the lines, weights and decoys to the hunting site where the lines and weights are attached to the decoys. This is a time consuming, noisy and difficult task. Additionally, hunters prefer to have their decoys set and to be in their "duck blind" at least 30 minutes prior to daylight. Thus, this task is particularly difficult if done at the hunting site since it is usually conducted in darkness.
To avoid assembly in the dark, hunters have tried to arrange the lines and weights on the decoys prior to arrival at the hunting site. In order to transport the decoys, the lines were commonly wrapped around the decoy with the weights secured in some fashion to the decoy. However, while transporting the decoys to the hunting site, the lines and weights usually would detach themselves from the decoys and become tangled. This required that the hunters untangle and reassemble the decoys at the hunting site which is an aggravating, difficult and time consuming task.
The only product presently known to the applicant to be on the market which is especially made for the transporting, storing and carrying duck decoys is a nylon mesh bag which will hold approximately twelve decoys. However, this bag is disadvantageous in that when the decoys are placed within the bag the lines usually become tangled. Thus the bag suffers from the same deficiencies noted above.